Gaming machines, particularly slot machines, have in recent years become one of the more popular, exciting, and sophisticated wagering activities available at casinos and other gambling locations. At the same time, slot machines have also become a source of greater revenue for gaming establishments.
Typically, a player, when finished playing, “cashes out” at the slot machine by activating a cashout button. At that time, the slot machine converts the amount of credits pending in the slot machine to a currency payout that is dispensed (e.g., as coins) to the player. The player must then collect all of the coins, fill a cup or pockets, then move to the next slot machine and reenter all of the coins. Thus, the prior payout techniques tended to interrupt gameplay, thereby reducing profits and also reducing the excitement and entertainment experience that arise from uninterrupted game play.
In the past, slot machines have attempted to address the interruption caused when a player collects coins and moves to another slot machine. In particular, some slot machines have issued paper tickets that encode the amount of credit pending in the slot machine when the player presses the cashout button. The player may then simply pick up the ticket dispensed by the slot machine and proceed to a new slot machine without incurring the time delay and distraction associated with collecting currency and reinserting it into the new slot machine.
Successful ticketing, however, requires a comprehensive system level approach to ensure that the tickets are secure (e.g., they cannot be duplicated and reused, they cannot be forged, and the like), that as many slot machines as possible can accept tickets, and that ticketing does not cause as much interruption as the coin/currency payout that the tickets are designed to replace. However, in prior ticketing systems for example, the slot machines typically had to spend the time and processing resources to generate their own ticket validation numbers, or had to incur the delay of requesting a ticket validation number from a central authority each time the slot machine needed to print a ticket. As a result, prior slot machines exposed the player to unnecessary processing delay, thereby slowing play, and reducing the overall level of player enjoyment.
In addition, preexisting gaming machines do not have the capability to print and redeem tickets, making them apparently obsolete in a ticket environment. A player having received a printed ticket from one gaming machine, crosses the casino floor only to find that the next machine of choice is unable to redeem the ticket. This causes player frustration and potential confusion as to the purpose of the ticket. The cost of replacing every machine on the floor with new machines that can handle tickets is very high, since a large casino may have over 3,000 machines with a replacement cost of $10,000 and up for each machine.
It is therefore an object of this invention to solve the need for a secure ticket actuated gaming system that addresses the problems noted above and other problems previously experienced.
It is yet another object of the present invention to retrofit pre-existing gaming machines or systems, to provide for ticket type cashless play.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method for retrofitting preexisting gaming machines.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a retrofit kit that enables the retrofitting of a gaming machine.
It is another object to provide a cost-effective upgrade for gaming machines that do not have ticketing capabilities.
It is another object to provide a retrofit upgrade that does not require any changes to the basic game hardware and software.